


Shifting Inclinations

by Sylvanius



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanius/pseuds/Sylvanius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene somewhere between friendship and love. Post EM, Pre ROTG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Inclinations

Daine cursed under her breath and twisted, almost painfully, to try and get a better view in the mirror behind her. Her hands fumbling with a button at the small of her back and she sighed as it slipped through her fingers again. She was beginning to regret not taking up Thayet on her offer of a handmaid to help with the gift. Taking a deep breath she twisted again, further this time, and pulled the fabric together and attempted to slide the offending button through the maddeningly small opening on the other side.

“Daine?” A tentative voice came from the doorway and Daine straightened to see Numair ducking his head through the frame. “I knocked but—oh,” His eyes met hers then flicked to the mirror behind her, a subtle blush gracing his features before he averted his eyes, “Sorry, I’ll wait outside.” His frame retreated but Daine held out a hand.

“Wait!” She grinned, sheepish and defeated. “I need help,” she sighed, turning her back to him and feeling a tendril of her previously neat hair fall against the nape of her neck. She drew it over her shoulder with a quick motion of her hand and looked back over her shoulder to see Numair staring at her back before his eye rose to meet hers. The mage opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, clearing his throat and taking a quick look back into the hallway, before stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him. Daine smiled at him and turned back towards the mirror. “Odds Bobs I’m glad you’re here. These are fair impossible,” she laughed and saw him smirk as he stepped behind her and met her eyes in the mirror.

“Another of Thayet’s contraptions?” He teased and she nodded.

“Apparently they are all the rage in high society. I think I’d rather be part of practical society. It’s never taken me a quarter of an hour to get into breeches.” 

“I’m sure you will look lovely,” he chuckled, “I’ve always liked you in blue.” She smiled, pleased at the compliment, while Numair turned his attention to the task at hand. She felt a shiver travel up her spine as his long fingers brushed against the bare skin at the base of back and she blushed, hoping he had not noticed. He fumbled a few times but steadily began making progress, brushing against her skin lightly as he went. “Mithros, this is tight,” he mumbled and the girl chuckled.

“Thayet said now that I’m old enough to have a figure it’s high time I show it off a little. This was actually a compromise. You should have seen what she wanted me in.” She felt him pause and saw him raise an eyebrow at her.

“I hold Her Majesty in extreme esteem but I can’t say I see eye to eye with her on all matters,” he said quietly, fingers working steadily between her shoulder blades.   
“Of course I don’t hold a candle to the Queen or the ladies of court,” she stammered, “I think she just meant that I’m old enough to try some new styles.” His fingers has paused again and she looked up to see him studying her. There was a look in his eyes she was unfamiliar with; a rare occurrence in their relationship. He sighed, breaking eye contact, and shifted. She was suddenly very aware of how close his body was. Close enough to feel the heat.

“That’s not what I meant.” He said it so quietly she almost didn’t catch it despite how close they were, but felt his warm breath move across the nape of her neck. Silence fell over them and she felt him tug the soft fabric snug as he continued his task. Eventually he came to the last button, the dress pulling taught below her collarbone and off her shoulders. Numair’s hands ran along the top of the garment, smoothing it out, and came to rest on her bare shoulders where his thumbs drew idle circles against her skin. Daine realized she was holding her breath and saw that Numair had yet to meet her gaze. 

“Thank Mithros you showed up,” she chuckled, searching for something to break the silence. “I never would have gotten into that thing on my own. I’ll need to stay close so you can get me out of it again after the ball.” She stopped abruptly, and felt herself flush when the implications of her own words dawned on her. He was looking at her now, eyebrows raised. Her blush was clearly visible and she stammered before turning her head away from the reflection. Numair broke the silence by clearing his throat for the second time that night.

“Here, your hair came loose,” he chuckled. “It’s nice to know some things stay the same. I’ll pin it up.” She smiled, pleased for the change of subject. His long fingers swept the errant tendril of hair away from her neck, leaving warmth in their wake. Daine felt her breath hitch as he leaned in, pinning the curl in place, and she felt his breath against her skin. His other hand was still on her shoulder and she felt his grip tighten as he gave the hair pin one last, gentle push. The hand at her hair came back to her free shoulder but he didn’t draw his face away. His breath was quick. 

She turned her face to his and found his dark eyes lingering on her, but not meeting her gaze. She tried to remember if they’d ever been this close before. It felt different. Slowly, his face seemed to move forward with a hesitance she’d rarely seen in the man. Her heart thumped in her throat and her eyes fluttered closed, his breath hot against her lips. Suddenly, there was a shout and laughter from the corridor and Numair stepped away quickly, placing several feet between them in a single stride. The abrupt loss of heat was staggering and she blinked, turning around. He was looking at the door, face shadowed.

“Should we get going, Magelet?” He turned back to her and smiled, offering his arm. She searched his face but found nothing that reflected what has just transpired. She shook her head, wondering if the dress was too tight and she was imagining things.

“We wouldn’t want to keep Their Majesties waiting.” She curtsied, mildly annoyed that it was probably her best attempt to date with no proper audience to appreciate it, and giggled at his exaggerated bow. Daine slid her arm through his and he led them out into the corridor. The tension dissipated as they moved through the palace but she couldn’t help but notice that Numair seemed to be taking care to keep her a pace away as they moved together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback or advice--anything is greatly appreciated!


End file.
